El día en que voy a partir
by chisanaki
Summary: HBP Spoilers! ADMM. Levemente Angst. Horas antes de irse a la cueva, Albus y Minerva tienen una pequeña discusión. Mi punto de vista de lo que pudo haber pasado en los últimos bueno no exactamente los últimos capítulos de HBP. Pésimo summary, lo siento.


Disclaimer: No son míos. Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es, y siempre será, propiedad de J.K. Rowling... yo sólo los tomé prestados un ratito.

La música (en itálicas) que lo inspira es propiedad de S.Rodríguez.

Summary: HBP Spoilers! ADMM. Angst. Mi punto de vista de lo que pudo haber pasado en los últimos (bueno no exactamente los últimos) capítulos de HBP. Pésimo summary, lo siento.

**El día en que voy a partir.**

_No te muevas... Quiero conservar este instante así... tu junto a la ventana como a contraluz... echada en el lecho queriendo mirar... los ojos profundos del sol... detrás de tu cuerpo, feliz... __desnudo, desnudo y ya es el día en que voy a partir._

"No te vayas!" Exclamo en un susurro, mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas una vez.

Siento como tu cuerpo deja la cama, nuestra cama, deshecha después de las horas previas. Volteo y te veo sentado en el sillón "Sabes muy bien Minerva, que no puedes pedirme eso..." me dices con voz sombría mientras escondes la cabeza entre tus manos. "... no me pidas algo que no puedo darte... por favor!"

Mi corazón late tan fuerte que puedo escucharlo, ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes. "Entonces déjame ir contigo!" te digo sabiendo de antemano cual será tu respuesta; pero vale la pena probar una vez más. Me siento en la cama y te miro con fiereza mientras intento por última vez... "Sabes muy bien que podría ser de gran ayuda."

Puedo ser muy obstinada. Observo tu cara mientras reprimes la risa por mi necedad. Levantas lentamente la cabeza y me miras con esos ojos azules y brillantes que he amado durante tantos, tantos años, que la memoria no me alcanza para contarlos. "Querida mía, tu sabes muy bien que será Harry quien irá conmigo..." dices y, tras una breve pausa, te levantas del sillón para mirar (o no mirar) a través de la ventana. Sólo se trata de no verme a los ojos, y sé lo que viene, lo sé desde antes de que escape de tu boca y honestamente no quiero escucharlo. "También sabes qué pasará si logro salir de la cueva y regresar a la escuela.", y cada palabra se entierra en mí como si fuera un cuchillo. "No me lo has querido prometer Minerva, debes de prometerlo!" me dices acercándote a mi con una gran desesperación reflejada en tus ojos.

Sé demasiado bien de lo que estás hablando, y el pensarlo hace que una sensación desagradable recorra mi espalda. Quiero vomitar. No resisto el pensamiento y, sin embargo, sé que no tengo otra opción más que escuchar y enfrentar lo que me estás diciendo. Quiero mentirte, pero no puedo hacerlo... sólo me queda responderte con sinceridad.

"No puedo" Te digo mientras bajo la mirada y siento cómo escuecen mis ojos. Parpadeo con rapidez intentando que las lágrimas no rueden por mis mejillas. "No puedo, ni quiero... va en contra de mi y de mis de mis sentimientos, va en contra de todo lo que soy". No puedo evitar llorar. Levanto la cara y me sorprende la gravedad de mi voz cuando continúo hablando mientras se me corta la voz "Vas a tener que obligarme... enciérrame esta noche, mándame lejos, borra mi memoria, utiliza el Imperius Curse sobre mi, dame una poción para dormir..." y mi angustia se convierte en enojo cuando las últimas palabras salen de mi boca, "Albus, oblígame por favor, pero no hagas que te lo prometa".

Y sonríes

Te odio, lo sabes? Te odio por hacerme esto.

"Querida mía..." dices ostentanto aún esa gran sonrisa. "tu mente es demasiado poderosa, y valiosa, como para borrarla o utilizar el Imperius sobre ti. Y creo que si intentara encerrarte, mandarte lejos o darte una poción para dormir, me harías vomitar babosas toda la noche. No creo que eso sea en lo más mínimo práctico."

Logras hacerme sonreír y me odio a mi misma por eso. No quiero sonreír. Me haces feliz y eso me crea nostalgia... no quiero dejar de ser feliz.

Me levanto, aún utilizando como vestido la sábana blanca que estaba en la cama, y te abrazo tan fuerte como mis brazos lo permiten. Sollozo tan amargamente como me lo permite la voz y siento tus brazos abrazándome, acariciándome. Levanto los ojos y me encuentro con los tuyos. Veo dolor a través de ellos.

"Prométemelo Minerva" murmuras en mi oído mientras me pierdo en tu abrazo.

"No sé si quiero hacer esto sin ti Albus", respondo con franqueza... aunque hay una gran duda que invade mi mente y nubla la posibilidad de hacer cualquier promesa. Te miro a los ojos y expreso mi miedo con todas sus letras. "Ni siquiera sé si _puedo_ hacerlo". Tu boca se funde con la mía en un beso salado y húmedo de tantas lágrimas. Necesito sentirte otra vez Albus Dumbledore, necesito que me hagas feliz... una vez más, antes del amanecer.

_No te muevas... si puede estar quieta la felicidad... si puede volverse de piedra el amor... convierte en estatuas los días y el mar... quizás te comprenda mejor, o al menos conforme ya esté... repleto de piedras sin ser el día en que voy a partir._

Abro los ojos para encontrarme con que estoy sola en la habitación. Debe ser tarde, pues ya el sol está demasiado alto como para asomarse en la ventana.

Entro en pánico.

No puedes haberte ido ya, no sin despedirte.

Me levanto rápidamente mientras tomo mi varita y el pánico se apodera de mi... con un movimiento de mi mano, estoy completamente vestida.

No puedes haberte ido.

Salgo corriendo de nuestra habitación y bajo rápidamente los pocos escalones que se requieren para llegar a tu oficina. Me dirijo con paso apretado a la puerta, para llegar a la escalera de caracol que me permite bajar. Siento que las piernas van a fallarme de un momento a otro. No puedes haberte ido! Tengo que decirte tantas cosas aún... Albus por favor! Tengo que encontrarte en algún lugar de esta escuela antes de que te vayas.

"Minerva!" Escucho tu voz y me detengo en seco girando sobre mi eje para verte sentado en el sillón. Siento alivio. Sigues aquí, aunque me percato de que estas vestido y tienes junto tu capa de viaje. Sólo estás esperándome... esta es la despedida. Mis piernas tiemblan tanto que creo que no me van a sostener y trato de pensar una salida para hacer esto más simple.

"Pensé que te habías ido..." Digo con voz fría, mientras dibujo una silla y me siento en ella.

"Alguna vez me he ido sin despedirme?" Preguntas mirándome a los ojos.

"Pero pensé que..." Balbuceo y me interrumpes antes de que pueda continuar. "Además tienes que prometérmelo" Tu comentario me parece molesto y ofensivo...

"¿Así que sólo me esperas para que te lo prometa?" Te reclamo con voz enojada y me noto el efecto que tienen mis palabras antes de que terminen de salir de mi boca. Te lastimo con sólo hablar... no es justo, lo sé. Me voy a arrepentir, lo sé. Quiero lastimarte Albus. Quiero que sientas lo que yo siento. Quiero odiarte y que me odies, posiblemente así será más simple.

"Ya está pues... te lo prometo... ahora puedes ir tranquilo" Digo bruscamente sin mirarte a los ojos. "No moveré un solo dedo para ayudarte a ti ni a esta escuela. Suerte, espero que logres salvar a la humanidad". Me levanto con la cabeza baja. No quiero verte, no quiero saber el efecto que tuvieron mis palabras. Sé que es una mala despedida pero... es una despedida simple. Mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas mientras empiezo a girar hacia la puerta.

Siento tu mano detener mi brazo bruscamente. Escucho el leve quejido después de mover tu mano negra y lastimada... siento cómo se perfora mi alma mientras subes mi barbilla con tu mano y me obligas a mirarte a los ojos. No me hagas esto... no quiero.

"Quiero que me lo prometas Minerva, pero no puedo obligarte... quiero que lo hagas porque quieres." Y cuando lo dices me asusta escuchar el tono de tu voz. Estas rogándome.

"Prométeme que vas a defender a la escuela y a los niños con tu propia vida" Eso si puedo prometértelo. "Sabes muy bien que lo haré cuando sea necesario, no necesito decírtelo"

"Entonces también prométeteme, oh mi Minerva, que no intentarás detener a Severus cuando suba a la torre." Tus palabras cortan el aire que hay entre nosotros, y se entierran profundamente en mi alma. No quiero. No puedo prometértelo.

"No"

"Minerva, sabes bien que es la única salida. Por Harry, por los demás niños, por los muggles, por todos los magos. Minerva, _tienes_ que prometerlo"

"Albus... no puedo hacer esto sola. Debe haber otra salida, tiene que haber otra salida" Te digo llorando de nuevo. Estoy retando a tu paciencia, lo sé.

"Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, Minerva. Yo no podría prometerte lo mismo que yo te pido. Por favor..." Y con estas palabras, me rindo. Dejo de intentar detener las lágrimas, cierro los ojos y con todo el valor que me permite ser la Cabeza de Gryffindor, te digo apretando los dientes. "Está bien, será lo que tu digas. Seguiremos lo planeado y no detendré a Severus, aunque eso implique... lo que implique."

Una vez más, lloro descontroladamente mientras te abrazo. Siento tus sollozos sumarse a los míos, y de nuevo nos fundimos en un triste beso de despedida.

"Hay algo que no te he dicho" confiesas después de unos cuantos minutos. Volteo a verte con el ceño fruncido... después de todo, nada puede ser peor que lo que va a suceder. Entiendes la pregunta que no te he hecho y me respondes con una media sonrisa en la boca. "Hablé con Severus hace una hora... y me informó que el ataque será hasta mañana en la noche."

Te odio de nuevo.

Sentimientos encontrados otra vez.

Tenemos aún 24 horas para despedirnos... tomas mi mano y me diriges de nuevo a la habitación, mientras me susurras al oído: "Siempre hay tiempo para morir, pero hoy Tabby... hay tiempo aún para vivir. Te amo."

_No te muevas... y dime si es hora de irse a dormir, mañana me espera un sabor de mujer. Lo tengo guardado en los ojos y sé... que un beso muy frío será, el beso que no me darás, las noches los días después... del día en que voy a partir._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Para todo aquel que haya llegado hasta aquí: GRACIAS! Espero que les haya gustado.

Claro que... un pequeño y diminuto review... no me vendría mal.


End file.
